


Decaffeinated

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Humor, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Someone goes without their coffee and there are witnesses to the result.





	Decaffeinated

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

It was proving to be one of those days. You know the kind that you wake up and the alarm never went off. You’re already well past when you usually awake. The shower water just doesn’t want to heat up, forcing you into one of ice falling down on your yet to be caffeinated body. Don’t forget that. The coffee…to run out of your favorite brew on a Monday morning is the work of the something greater.

A stop a Starbucks helps ease some of the caffeine withdrawal from the night. Gibbs even considered, for the briefest moment, to just substitute with his bourbon. He couldn’t do that. Not with Vance lurking about. Stepping off the elevator, he had his face set, expressionless, yet – if you knew the man… I mean, really knew the man, he was not in a good mood.

So there I was at my desk…

McGee, I was there too…

Yes, you were. However Ziva, this is my story to tell. You may take claim to the pictures…

Okay!

So, where was I?

Gibbs just got off the elevator with his coffee and in an expressionless bad mood, yes?

Right. So who would you suspect to be the first victim to his rage?

Tony of course.

Negative.

No?

No. Believe it or not…Abby.

No!

Abby already had two Caf-Pows and was all over him before he went to lock her in the elevator and send her back down to her lab.

What about Tony?

Tony is next. He was reading his PlayBoy magazine again and had his usual.

And?

Gibbs handcuffed him to his desk and took away the magazine.

And that was when I got in – late – and Tony was using his lighter to heat his poptarts because he couldn’t get to the breakroom. Whoa...


End file.
